Bleach: Slender
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: O, como es que Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra quedan traumados de por vida por videojuegos de terror :P


**Bleach: Slender**

O, como es que Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra quedan traumados de por vida por videojuegos de terror :P

ººººº

**Ichigo y Rukia juegan Slender**

-Maldita sea, no puedo ver nada, no entiendo porque estoy jugando esto ¬¬

-Ey Ichigo! Que rayos es eso?

-En serio Rukia, deja de entrar a mi casa por la ventana, cualquiera que pase puede verte la ropa interior.

-Cállate idiota, y contesta mi pregunta ¬¬

-Es un videojuego que me mando Urahara, es Slender, dijo que me iba e encantar… pero tengo el presentimiento de que no lo hare.

-Puedo mirar?

-Claro, porque no, más gente molesta para variar.

-Jaja, que gracioso eres, desde cuando te volviste tan sarcástico?

-Desde que te conocí… auch!

-Te lo tienes merecido. Que se supone que hagas en este juego?

-No tengo idea, lo único que decía era que tenía que juntar ocho hojas desparramadas por el bosque. Hasta ahora logre juntar cinco.

-Y porque es de noche?

-No se Rukia, quieres dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas?

-Ey, porque no te guste el juego no tienes que desquitarte conmigo… oh, la linterna se apago.

-Demonios, la deje prendida mucho tiempo… ah genial! Otra hoja mas!

-"No puedes correr". Que clase de mensaje es ese?... y esa música tenebrosa, este juego no me esta gustando…

-Ha no me digas que te da miedo la oscuridad Rukia XD

-Solo cállate y termina el condenado juego… oye, que es ese ruido? parece estática…

-Si, ahora que lo dices, cada tanto esta ese ruido raro… ya se fue, y aquí la hoja numero siete. Voy a ganar este juego, en tu cara Urahara!

-… okey, eso no fue raro para nada. La última hoja esta enganchada a esa camioneta. Recógela rápido!

-Ya Rukia, para que el apuro?

-Solo agárrala, esa música me esta poniendo nerviosa…

-Mira que eres paranoi-

-ICHIGO LA ESTATICA! PORQUE TE ESTAS DANDO VUELTA?! D:

-No soy yo! Que demon-AAAAAHHH!

-AAAAAHHH!

-…

-…

-… voy a matar a Urahara…

-… te acompaño…

**Grimmjow y Ulquiorra juegan Slender**

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, estúpido juego, porque no te mueves mas rápido?

-Grimmjow, que estas haciendo? Es esta la razón por la que no fuiste a la reunión?

-Cállate emocar, que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer? es mi jodida vida, y la gasto como quiero.

-… jugando videojuegos hechos por humanos…

-Si! Tienes un problemas con eso o que?

-Grimmjow, si sigues faltando a las reuniones, Tousen te va a cortar el brazo de nuevo, y sabes muy bien que yo soy el único aquí con las habilidades regenerativas.

-Como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara de nuevo… SI! Por fin, ya llevo tres hojas!

-…

-Todavía sigues aquí?

-Solo quiero ver como fracasas en este insulto juego humano.

-Jaja puedo sentir tu amor llenando todo el cuarto, oh espera, tu no tienes corazón!

-Se supone que tengo que sentirme ofendido por eso?

-… ¬¬ solo cierra la boca y déjame terminar con esta mierda.

-Quien pega hojas en los arboles? Estos humanos no tienen ningún sentido.

-Solo es un juego, no tiene porque tener sentido.

-"No, no, no, no", que clase de mensaje es ese?

-Solo cierra la puta boca y déjame jugar!

-Eso es estática? Pero que-

-Que mierda-

-AAASHDFR/(%$&·?$"?45IY433!8()=()"·!$ª!?=!)'210º¡12ÇTYPÑM´!

-…

-…

-Grimmjow, juega de nuevo.

-eh?

-No podemos dejar que un simple videojuego humano nos venza.

-…

(Seis horas después)

-Vaaaaamos… si! Siete hojas! Quien es el rey?!

-Obviamente, no eres tú, porque todavía falta la ultima hoja.

-Mierda, la estática! No me vas a agarrar maldito!

-Grimmjow, ahí esta la ultima hoja! Agárrala ahora!

-Que ya se maldita sea!

-NO TE DES VUELTA! PORQUE TE DAS VUELTA?! O_O

-NO SOY YO! NONONONONONOOOOO! D:

-Hola chicos, que hacen?

-MUJER NO ENTRES!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHH! (Orihime se va corriendo)

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Creo que ya tuve suficiente por hoy, no crees?

-Estoy de acuerdo, basura.

-Mañana tal vez juegue este llamado Amnesia: The Dark Descent.

-Oh mi no-existente dios….

ººººº

Algo corto y tonto que tenia que escribir XP

Esta idea la tuve de un fic de los Avengers, donde se ponen a jugar este juego y terminan traumados XD yo no los e jugado, estoy tratando de conseguirlos, pero no han sentido alguna vez que quieres hacer algo y a la vez no? Esto es lo que me pasa con los videojuegos de terror. Si quieren búsquenlos, pero no me echan la culpa si terminan orinándose en los pantalones XDDD

Nos vemos.


End file.
